


Missing Two

by KinWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, jeremy's there but his names never said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Summary: Well, this went to shite quick didnt it.or, the heist went downhill and now theyre down a member. maybe someone cant handle that.





	Missing Two

By the time you get there, the building has already collapsed in a pile of blackened wood and still burning embers. Someone’s screaming, you think it might be you. Your knees hit the ground with the harsh crack that comes from bone hitting concrete. Sobs wrack your chest and you curl in on yourself. He can’t be dead. He promised not to leave you.  
Distantly you feel heavy arms wrap around you and tug, sirens wailing in the distant and drawing closer. “Gavin, gavin come on we gotta go.”  
You struggle a bit, you can’t just leave him there! Thats- thats your boi. Whoever it is lifts you, throwing you over their shoulder and starts running. Upon getting stuffed into the backseat you immediately try to crawl out but someone grabs you and pins you in place.   
The car starts up with a snarl and someone punches the gas, probably Jack driving.

\---------------------------------- 

It’s hours later, everyone’s tucked into a safehouse waiting for the heat to die down. Gavin hasn’t said a word from where he curled into the back of the couch, back facing everyone. His shoulders shake with barely suppressed sobs, face shoved into his knees. The crew exchange looks behind him, wondering faintly how long he’ll last like this. If he’ll survive the morning of if he’ll take himself out weeks from now. No one has any answers, all they can do is hold onto hope and watch Gavin.

\-----------------------------------

The funeral is nearly a month later, somehow they were able to retrieve the bodies. They bury them side by side on mt chiliad. Sending them off with rocket launchers pointed skyward.   
The ride home is unusually quiet. Not surprising considering they're down two. Ryan is the first to speak, “I should have watched Gavin better. I’m sorry I didn’t-”  
Jack cuts him off. “No, stop right there. This was no ones fault, we all did what we could. I won’t have anyone blaming themselves, not for this. Alright?”  
Everyone nods except Ryan who murmurs a quiet, “I’ll try.”


End file.
